Gelman Sends Gina to Mental People's Home and Gets Grounded
At the pavement, Gelman was feeling angry about Gina. Gelman: Man! I can't believe Gina Delgado tried to marry Caillou. Mundy had to unground Dora, but unfortunately, Mundy got grounded for that, Dora's mum grounded Dora. This is all Gina's fault! I also regret for pushing Dora into the crocodile pit, and I apologised to her for my action. I must think of something to get rid of Gina. How? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will send her to Mental People's Home! I must call Tina! Gelman picked up a phone and he phoned Tina up. Gelman: Hello, Tina! Tina's voice: Hello, Gelman! What can I do for you? Gelman: That stuck-up girl named Gina Delgado tried to marry Caillou. Dora's upset that Gina stole her boyfriend. I want you to take her to Mental People's Home. Why? Because Gina tried to marry Caillou. So can you please take her to Mental People's Home right now. Tina's voice: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me. I'm going to Gina's house and have a word with her right now! Gelman: Great! Thank you! Bye! Gelman put down his phone. Gelman: Now Gina's going to be in big trouble, and she's going to be taken to Mental People's Home and she'll never return! At Gina's house, Gina was watching Barney and Friends. Gina: Wow, Barney is the best TV show character ever!. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Gina: Who could that be? Gina walked out of the lounge, and she walked over to the door, and she opened it. Then Tina confronted her. Tina: Are you Gina Delgado? Gina: Yes I am. Tina: I'm Tina Flagulatus! I want a word with you. Gina: What? You want a word with me? Tina: Yes, I have heard that you've tried to marry Caillou. Dora already has a boyfriend Caillou, not you. Caillou's true girlfriend is Dora! You should know that Caillou's got a girlfriend Dora. Now, Gina! Come with me, you bad girl! You're going to my Mental People's Home! Tina took Gina out of the house and took her with her on the way to her car. Tina: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good girl, honest! I didn't do anything bad, I tell you! Tina: Be quiet, you horrid girl! Then Tina and Gina reached the car. Gina: But I didn't do anything bad. Tina: Stop lying to me and get in the car right now, you bad girl! Gina did as she was told, and she got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Gina was feeling upset. Gina: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing girl! You've been trying to marry Caillou, and you stole Caillou from Dora for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took Gina out of her car, and then she took her in. Then she took her to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Gina felt very upset, and she was crying. Gina: I can't believe I got sent to Mental People's Home for trying to marry Caillou and stealing him from Dora. Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now Gina's reputation was ruined. TJ and the Gang and other of their Third Street School schoolmates would miss her forever. Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you send Gina to Mental People's Home?! You know you can't do that at all! Gelman: But dad, Gina tried to marry Caillou, and stole him from Dora. Gina should know that Caillou's true girlfriend is Dora. Dora already had a boyfriend Caillou, not Gina. Mundy has to unground Dora, but Mundy got grounded for that, and Dora's mum grounded Dora, and it's all Gina's fault. That's why I have to call Tina to send Gina to Mental People's Home so she won't try to marry Caillou, nor steal him from Dora ever again. Gelman's dad: You know it's unacceptable! Now Gina's stuck in Mental People's Home, because of you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Ivy as Gina Delgado Kimberly as Tina Simon as Gelman's dad Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff